In ultrasonic welding processes, metal or plastic work pieces are clamped together between a welding horn/sonotrode and an anvil. Both of these welding tools include knurled welding pads that securely grip the clamped work pieces. Friction along interfacing surfaces of the work pieces in response to vibrational energy from the sonotrode ultimately generates substantial amounts of heat. The generated heat ultimately produces a weld spot or seam. Removal of the clamping force allows the welding pads to separate and release from the work pieces. However, at times the welding pads may adhere to surfaces of the work pieces. Depending on the severity of the adhesion, weld quality and process efficiency may be affected.